Willing to stand with you
by Justthewayitwas
Summary: Gillian has always had a hard life- Cal has always been her best friend. And a girl, whom she meets at a case, is supposed to get the most important person in her life apart from Cal.
1. Chapter 1

_-Hey guys- this story is the first one I'm doing in english. I know my english sucks, but since nobody actually wanted to beta read it, I decided to upload it anyway. If there are any big spelling mistakes, then please excuse me._

_I know the first chap ain't that big, but if I'm going to continue with the story the next chapters are going to be bigger. It depends on your reviews! So ;) have fun reading and it would be awesome if you could leave a little note.-_

Gillian Foster had always been someone you could talk to. It didn't matter if she was not feeling good, if she was angry or something like that… she was invariably there for you if you needed her. However, there were days she also could use some help. Today was such a day!

It was quite late and Gillian was still sitting in her office. She didn't want to go home,or stay here. Her eyes were fixated on the phone, and she hoped that someone would call her. However, she knew that the phone wouldn't ring; at least not today. Somehow that fact was disappointing her, and she felt like nobody was interested in her. Actually that didn't surprise her at all. She couldn't even say why. After another minute had passed Gillian took the phone and dialed a number; Lightman's number to be exact. After a few rings on the phone Gillian was just going to hang up the phone when she heard Cal's voice. She took the earphone again, and waited a moment then responded, "Hey, its Gil… I'm sorry for bothering you…"

"You aren't bothering me, darling. What's up?" replied Cal.

She hesitated again since she wasn't sure if she should talk with Cal about her feelings. Though she would feel so much better, she decided to lie at him, even when she knew that he would cognize her lie.

"Just wanted to say good night. We didn't catch up each other earlier. Remember?" Cal knew that there was something else but he also didn't want to push her. He thought a moment about asking her anyway but then decided to not do so.

"I see. So, have a good night, Gil and we're going to see each other tomorrow." As Cal said this a sad smile flew over Gillian's face.

"Rightso good night see you tomorrow," replied Gil. Cal waited a moment if Gil would tell him why she actually had called him, but all she did was hung up. He sighed and then went to bed.

Gillian was still sitting in her office. She sighed as she looked out of the window and wondered if she should have stayed the night over here, but then thought that this wasn't such a good idea. She stood up and took her coat, and went out of her office to go to her apartment.

Meanwhile during that evening a girl named Jenesse was sitting at her bed, crying. She had just seena person she had known well being killed. She couldn't understand why her friend had been killed! She didn't even want to understand; which was quite normal. The thing she wanted to understand was why her life was such a mess? Her parents had been killed five years ago; which caused her to live inan Children's Home. Apart from this she had an illness that made it hard for her to walk. Most of the time she needed a wheelchair to move around.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I thought I already should continue with writing ;). Thanks so much to those that have written a review. Made my day! Have fun reading and still: Excuse my english._

Cal Lightman had already waited two hours until his colleague; and best friend Gillian Foster arrived at work. When Gillian entered the building, Cal stopped her and ordered her out of the building again.

"Good Morning to you too.", said Gillian, looking curiously at Cal.

"Good Morning darling we gotta go," rushed Cal.

"Really? I didn't notice that," replied Gil sarcastically.

Cal smirked a bit and let Gillian finally walk by herself. "Where're we going?" asked Gillian.

"Children's home," replied Cal as he continued to walk.

Gillian stood still for a second then asked, "Why we need to go there?"

After Cal realized that Gil stopped walking, he stopped as well and looked at her and said, "We have a new case." Actually he knew why she had halted for a moment. She was scared; scared to be reminded again.

"I see… sorry, let's go," Gillian replied and smiled a bit then went to the car.

"No problem, darling," responded Cal. Cal knew that Gillian technically wasn't sorry at all. She couldn't even be since the topic children and everything that was connected with it was kind of critical. Without realizing Cal had been standing a few minutes at the street, totally lost in his thoughts. Gillian had to remind him to get into the car. He sat down and started the car.

After they had been driving for ten minutes, Gil started again asking "So what's the case about?"

"This case is about a girl that has saw a murder, and doesn't seem to be telling the truth about it," said Cal.

Gillian looked weirdly at Cal and said, "You're telling me that the police are not even able to talk with the girl, are you?"

Cal laughed a bit. His colleague obviously hadn't understood what he meant with not "telling the truth". "She didn't say any word since it happened. Not one single word. The only thing she's doing is starring at the floor. The police officer that called me was kind of desperate," replied Cal.

Gil thought for a moment about this; a girl that had seen a murder and was not talking. There were not many reasons why she kept quiet. Reason one; she had something to hide. Reason two; she was simply scared. But to find out which reason would fit Gillian firstly, of course, needed to see the girl. Also she would need to know some things about her past. "Any background information?" asked Gillian.

"Well, her parents were killed as well 5 years ago. No further family," replied Cal. Gillian sighed silently. She suspected that the girl had huge psychical problems which caused the closeness. "And I almost forgot. She's sitting in a wheelchair. At least kind of… she's able to work 50 meters." Cal replied as he looked at Gillian and just at this moment, she was also looking at him. Their eyes met and they immediately knew what the other was thinking.

"She needs help… did she get any after the death of her parents?" asked Gillian.

"Refused it," replied Cal.

"So nobody pushed her?" asked Gillian a bit annoyed at this point.

"Nope," replied Cal looking confused at Gillian for asking these questions.

Unbelievable, thought Gillian. How could you let a girl go her own way when her life seemed so hopeless? That was irresponsible. "So are they really surprised about the fact that she's not talking now?" Gillian asked as she looked out of the window. Trees flew by and she wondered if the girl had ever seen the full beauty of nature. "What if she shielded herself so much that she now isn't able to see anymore what would be important to tell and what not," said Gillian after a few moments.

Cal hadn't thought about the issue in that way. He never thought about the issues like Gillian did. "We just need to know what happened. That's why we're going there," replied Cal.

Gillian shook her head. She was sure that she couldn't simply go after she had found out what happened. "Impossible. The girl needs help Cal," said Gillian as she looked down.

"Gil -" replied Cal, but before he could say anything else Gillian interrupted.

"No she needs help and I know what I'm doing." Cal wasn't as sure as Gillian if she really knew what she was doing, but he didn't say a thing. They had a pact that told them not interfere in each other's personal things. And obviously the case had already gotten personal for Gillian even when it hadn't really started yet.

They had been driving around thirty minutes as they arrived. Gillian looked at the Children's home. Children's home, orphanage… whatever it should be called, Gillian didn't like it. Of course orphan children got a home right there. But was it really a home? For Gillian a home meant to get love there and such things and she didn't know any orphanage, giving that to the child's. Naturally it was impossible to take care of each child. That was the ground reason why she abhorred orphanages. She dropped out of the car, just as Cal and started walking forward. Was she scared? She didn't know it. She felt like she didn't know anything. She swallowed and told herself to stay calm.

"You okay?" asked Cal and looked a bit worried at her. Gillian needed a second until she got that Cal had been asking her, if she was okay.

"Ya, everything's good. Just great," replied Gillian trying to sound put together. She didn't look at him knowing he would instantly know that she was not fine. He also knew it without looking into her face. She was acting strangely, something that was not happening quite often, but still…  
>Gil couldn't deal with the silence anymore and climbed the stairs up. "You coming, Cal?" asked Gillian.<p>

"Yeah," replied Cal. He was just about going into the house with Gil, when he turned around again. He felt like somebody was watching them. After not seeing anybody he shrugged and went into the house just as Gillian seconds before.

What he didn't know, he hadn't been wrong. Someone was standing behind the trees, watching the two doctors'. Curiously he turned around to his friend and gave him a questioning glance. His friend shook his head and the men sank into his thoughts. What would happen if she would talk? He couldn't risk it, he just couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Here we go with the next chap! Thanks so much for the reviews, they make me so happy! (: - still excuse me, if I made any mistakes with the language.-_

Jenesse still had refused to say one single word. Nobody was able to make her talk. When Gillian entered the room and saw the girl, she was quite shocked. Jenesse was a beautiful girl. A bit too thin, but beautiful nevertheless. Jenesse smiled as Gillian came in and Gillian couldn't understand how Jenesse managed to still smile.

"Good Morning, my name's Gillian Foster," Gillian said. She didn't mention that she was a psychologist on purpose. Jenesse nodded a bit, but didn't say anything. "May I take a seat?" asked Gillian. Jenesse nodded again.

Gillian sat down and looked undeviatingly at Jenesse. Jenesse in the meantime just looked at the floor. A few minutes elapsed in silence until Gillian tried again to make Jenesse speak. "I know that a lot of people have already tried to talk with you. Obviously you don't want to talk with anybody and it must be super annoying for you, but don't you think it would be better to talk? Maybe it would help you?" said Gillian trying to build a connection with the girl; still no answer from Jenesse.

Of course Gillian could understand her somehow, and needed to see to it that the girl would talk, no matter what. Gillian crossed her legs and starred at the girl. Jenesse didn't even look up once.

"Jenesse, you can talk to me. You know, I don't want to push you. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help you. Believe me," coxed Gillian; again no answer.

Gillian studied the face of Jenesse. It almost seemed like Jenesse was unemotional. There was not a sign of a smiling anymore;nor of a sad face or anything like that. Gillian raised an eyebrow. She couldn't remember a case that had been as weird and difficult as that one. Gillian flipped a file open, which contained the history of Jenesse.

"Your parents died five years ago, that must have been awful."

For a quick moment, it seemed like sadness flew over Jenesse face. So she did at least listen.

"You have no further family? That must have been even harder." Gillian saw how Jenesse bit her lip.

She knew that she was torturing the girl, but there was no other way to make her speak.

"And then you got that illness. You can't go anywhere alone. You can't escape from all that."

Tears ran over Jenesse face, but still she didn't talk. "No friends, no family, kind of no future… I can't imagine how that must feel like."

As Gillian spoke the last word Jenesse spoke.

"Stop it!" said Jenesse desperately. Two words were better than nothing.

"Just saying the truth, Jenesse," said Gillian.

Jenesse pursed her lips. She didn't want to say anything but she felt like exploding. "Right and you have no idea how it feels like," said Jenesse.

"There you are right. But I want to know how you feel like it," replied Gillian softly.

"You don't. You want to know what happened," said Jenesse coldly.

The girl was clever, but she was wrong as well. Gillian didn't only want to know what happened, and she also wanted to know if she could help the girl.

"Well, you are sort of right. I came over here to get to know what happened, but I also want to know how you feel like. I want to help you," replied Gillian.

"You can't help me," replied Jenesse angrily.

Gillian leant back. After all, the girl wanted to talk. "Why do you think so?" asked Gillian.

"Just the way it is," replied Jenesse.

"That's not right, Jenesse. There are people that care about you," coxed Gillian.

The girl laughed sadly. It scared Gillian because Jenesse laughed in the same way she sometimes did.

"There's nobody that cared about me, Ms. Foster," said Jenesse as she looked up for the first time. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and she had long eyelashes. The brown hair fell into her face and it made her look like an adult. It was obvious that the girl even if she was just 16 had abandoned her youth and childhood. Jenesse averted her face again and Gillian sighed. She wanted to help so badly but had actually no idea how.

"What happened?" asked Gillian.

The girl kept silence again.

"Jenesse, it is necessary to tell us or better me, what happened?"

Jenesse didn't answer and Gillian doubted that she would get an answer very soon.

"You're aware of the time of limit, we have? If we don't find the person that killed your friend right now, we probably will never find him." The girl absorbed. And there was sign of guilt in her face. So she was scared, but why? What made her so frightened?

"What are you scared of, Jenesse? Is the murderer blackmailing you? If so we can help you, you know that." Now the girl looked kind worried. So she was definitely scared and didn't see any way out of her situation. "Talk to me, Jenesse, please." This time Jenesse shook her head. "Why not?" No answer. "Jenesse, I cannot help you, when you are not talking to me!" Jenesse shrugged and if Gillian wouldn't have known it better, she could have thought that Jenesse didn't care about the fact if she got help or not.

"What the hell are you guys expecting of me, hmm? Can't you just let me alone? It worked the past years quite good as well," said Jenesse feeling quite hurt at this point.

It surprised Gillian that she had gotten an answer, even if she didn't like the content of it. Gillian was just about to answer, as a stone flew through the window into the room. Gillian cringed, Jenesse did not. The stone lay now in front of the girl. There was no message on it but it seemed like Jenesse did know what it meant. Gillian turned around, as the door was opened and Cal and a police officer came into the room.

"What happened, Gil?" asked Cal.

Gillian stood up and abolished the stone. "The stone just flew through the window," said Gillian confused.

"Anybody hurt?" asked Cal.

"No," replied Gillian. Cal looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem scared what you usually expected. Cal gave Gil a questionable look and Gil shrugged. She didn't know what was going on with the girl, or better she didn't know it for sure. She gave Cal and the officer a sign to go out and after they were out, Gil looked one last time at the girl, before she also left the room.

"So did you find out anything?" Cal asked as Gillian stepped out.

"Well, she talked. Not much, but a bit, and I was right with my assumption that she has psychological problems. She thinks that nobody cares about her, and that nobody can help her. I guess she feels like a doll in a huge dollhouse."

Cal nodded slowly. "What about the stone thing?" he asked.

"It almost seemed like, she had expected it. She knows very well who killed her friend and she is scared. Why? I have no idea. We need to find this out, which could get a bit difficult. However, firstly I think we should get her out here. She isn't save here and maybe we have more chances, when she's in another environment," replied Gillian.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. So, Det.- I'm sorry I forgot your name, could you arrange everything?" asked Cal. The officer didn't look very pleasant but then nodded. He turned around and walked away.

"He didn't seem happy," said Gillian.

"He wasn't happy. His boss breathes down to his neck," replied Cal.

"I understand… so let's see that we get her out here very soon. Maybe that helps a little," stated Gil.

Jenesse looked coldly at the stone. It didn't scare her. She had already gotten accustomed at it. There had always been someone, trying to scare her or to make her hush. Even if Ms Foster appeared to be a nice person, she didn't want to trust her yet. She couldn't risk being disappointed again.


	4. Chapter 4

_New chap :D again, thanks so much for the reviews! - special thanks also goes to Yahtzie for beta reading the chap. I must have droven her crazy with my grammar and all oO (:- enjoy reading._

They had brought Jenesse to the Lightman Group despite knowing that she hadn't wanted to come. To be honest, Jenesse had actually screamed the entire time and Gillian and Cal were at a loss as to what to do when they saw how was behaving. Furthermore neither of them were able to relate; on the one hand Jenesse wanted to be free, but on the other she didn't want to leave the orphanage and that didn't make any sense at all.

Gillian and Cal were watching Jenesse who was sitting in the cube. She didn't show any emotion except for anger. After a while Gillian turned to face Cal.

"I have the slightest feeling that she's not going to talk, Cal, now more than ever."

Cal kept staring at Jenesse, trying to read and understand her. But it was no use.

"You could try again. Or shall I?" asked Cal as he finally averted his gaze from Jenesse.

Gillian appreciated his offer but was quite sure that Cal wasn't the right person to talk with Jenesse.

"No, no… it's alright, I'll to do it don't worry." answered Gillian and turned around so that she didn't need to look at Cal.

Gillian liked Cal, she really did, and probably a bit more than friends should. Nevertheless, she couldn't allow him to talk with Jenesse. Sometimes, better yet most of the time Cal wasn't as sensitive as he was needed to be.

Cal knew very well what his colleague was thinking. It didn't bother him though, because he knew himself that he usually didn't act the way he should.

Gillian opened the door and entered the cube, Jenesse didn't look up.

"Jenesse?" spoke Gillian carefully.

Like she had expected Jenesse didn't respond. Gillian placed a folder on the table, sat down and folded her arms. As time slowly passed she merely watched Jenesse who meanwhile, didn't show any change in her expression. Gillian wondered what the girl was thinking and since she didn't want to push her again, she tried to think of a new strategy but started to get lost in her own thoughts instead. Old memories of Sophie and her ex-husband fluttered through her mind, some of Cal managed to find their way in there also. Gillian began to feel like she couldn't handle much more and sat up straight.

"Okay, Jenesse, you don't want to speak to me. I got it, but we need to know some things whether you like it or not." Gillian leafed through the folder she had brought in with her while she spoke.

"So, I need to know exactly what happened. I'm going to ask you a few questions and I only need you to nod or shake your head." continued Gillian.

She watched to see if Jenesse had any reaction, but she didn't catch one. Gillian inwardly sighed.

"So you were out with your friend, you were both talking when somebody else suddenly came up to you." prompted Gillian.

The girl didn't nod or shake her head.

"You know.. I've got plenty of time and as far as I know, you do as well. So we can play this game for as long as you like, though I don't think it'll be so funny in the end."

Jenesse didn't for one second think about giving Foster the answers she wanted. After all she was the one risking her own life and the lives of her friends. As far as Jenesse was concerned, the only thing Foster needed to know was that she was better off going back to her job and just forgetting about her like everyone else usually did.

Jenesse looked up at Gillian and didn't break eye contact as she spoke.

"Listen, Miss Foster, as you may have already noticed, I am not going to talk to you. You have absolutely no idea what is going on and it would be better for you, if you didn't. So… just, let me go now so I can deal with this myself."

"I can't let you go Jenesse… you are the only witness. Without you, we have nothing you see?" replied Gillian, hoping she could reach the girl somehow, though she felt it was unlikely.

"You know what? When you were talking to me at the orphanage, I really thought that you were different. I thought that you might be someone I could talk to… and for me that's a big thing. But I now know, you're just like all the others."

Gillian suddenly stood up and left the cube. She felt like someone had just tried to kill her. What Jenesse had just said hurt her. If fact they had hurt her so much that she how had gooseflesh. Gillian rested her head against the wall, trying to regain some of her composure. She felt Cal come to stand behind her but felt she wasn't ready to turn around to face him just yet.

"You okay, darling?" Cal asked, even though he already knew that she wasn't. He also knew that she wouldn't want to talk about it.

"I screwed up. I screwed up badly. I had a small chance, but now I've lost it."

Cal rested his hand on Gillian's shoulder and softly turned her around so that she has to face him.

"You didn't screw up. Jenesse is not in her right mind at the moment and you know that. She's scared and angry. Gill, I bet she's regretting her words right now." comforted Cal, trying to calm her down a bit.

"That may be true, but did you hear her? She wasn't lying, or pretending, she meant every word. It almost seemed like hate." whispered Gillian.

"Gill, she hates her whole life."

Gillian sighed, he was right. Jenesse was in a bad place right now and needed their help and Gillian was sure that she would be the one to give it. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to be there for the girl. Maybe she was trying to make amends for her own past, after all there had been so many people whom Gillian hadn't been able to help and Jenesse was so young... It would be the girl's undoing if she didn't get help very soon.

Meanwhile in the cube, Jenesse wasn't sure if she should regret what she had just said to Foster. She had seen the hurt in the older woman's eyes and Jenesse truly hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, but as from her perspective, Cal and Gillian weren't the slightest bit interested in listening to her. So if that was the only way she could get herself out of this place then she was willing to do it. Though she had a feeling that her actions would have big consequences.

The door to the cube opened and for a moment Jenesse thought that they were going to release her. That thought vanished when she saw the two doctors and two police officers enter and she immediately knew that that was not going to happen.

"Jenesse McAdams, we're going to have to take you into custody." Spoke the first of the officers.

Jenesse felt as though her heart had stopped beating.

"What?" she gasped. She looked disbelieving at the people before her. "There's no reason to.. I.. I mean… what have I done?"

"Accessory to murder." answered the second of the officers.

"Wait.. what? I haven't done anything!" cried Jenesse and looked pleadingly at Gillian.

Foster didn't look at her and Jenesse began to seriously regret the things she had said.

"Listen, if I hurt you, Miss Foster, then I am sorry, I really am but this is not fair." Pleaded Jenesse

Gillian and Cal looked at each other knowing that the girl wasn't lying. They signalled for the officers to step back.

"One last chance Jenesse, either you tell us what you know now, or we'll let them take you." said Cal. Gillian looked up. The expression on Jenesse's face showed that she clearly wasn't ready to go to jail.

"Very well, last try Jenesse." said Gillian clapping her hands, Jenesse knew she meant it.

Cal and the officers left the room and Gillian closed the door behind them. For the second time she seated herself across from the girl. Jenesse's face showed fear and something else that Gillian didn't recognize. She didn't want to scare Jenesse even more so she took the girl's hands in her own while making sure she held her gaze. The anger that Gillian had felt minutes before had melted away.

"What happened Darling?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there- new chap ;) special thanks goes again to my beta reader who's having a hard time with me :D - enjoy reading! (:_

Jenesse looked down at her hands, she was frightened. She doubted that she would be able to lie to Gillian, and when she really thought about it, she didn't even want to lie to her. Tears began to run down her face as Jenesse started to speak.

"I was out with my friend when he came up to us. He belongs to our clique, more or less. My friend and I stopped, we talked with him for a while before it happened, neither of us saw it coming. At the last second I saw the knife. Before I could even do or say anything, he.. he'd stabbed her."

Jenesse closed her eyes for a few moments; she didn't want to be reminded of this, she wanted to forget it so badly.

"What's this person's name, honey?" asked Gill softly. She could see that the girl was fighting with herself, she even understood it.

"We all call him J. I don't know his real name." answered Jenesse.

Jenesse wasn't being completely honest. She knew what the boy's actual name was. She knew it very well, but she also knew that his nickname was enough. They would find him, even without knowing his real name.

Gillian could tell that Jenesse did in fact know J's full name, but she didn't say anything. She was pleased enough that Jenesse had told them anything at all. Gillian wrote the nickname down, as well as some other things and then looked up at Jenesse again.

"Okay honey, thank you. You don't need to worry about anything, okay? You're safe here."

Jenesse didn't know to laugh or not. To her, it was quite clear that she wasn't safe, he would find her, of that, she was certain.

Although Jenesse didn't say anything, Foster could tell what the girl was thinking; she could see that Jenesse could help the shaking of her hands.

"Everything's going to be okay." reassured Gillian.

"That's what you think, Miss Foster." replied Jenesse, her voice had it's cold tone once again.

Gillian shook her head. She hoped that one day Jenesse would have a normal life, even if it did end up being difficult for her to get there. As it was, life had the capacity to be hard on everyone.

"Well, you know my biggest problem is Miss Foster? What am I meant to do? I don't have any qualifications, I don't have a family and I don't have friends. The only thing I do have is this fucking wheelchair. Do you really think that I will get very far with it? Do you really think so?"

Gillian didn't know what to say. Jenesse was pretty much right, she didn't have the best chance of having a successful future. It made Gillian think about her own life; it hadn't been very easy either but in contrast to Jenesse's life, her's wasn't that bad.

"I'm sorry, Jenesse. But I'm sure that you will find something to make your life better. There has got to be something, no one's life can be that hopeless." said Gillian, she tried to smile slightly.

Jenesse didn't respond this time. As far as she was concerned, she had said enough for the time being. Gillian sighed; she didn't understand how she managed to always lose any connection she made with Jenesse.

"I'm going to go now… if you need anything, just ask for me. I'll come." said Gillian.

Unsurprisingly she once again got no response. She stood up and left the room. Outside, Gillian's eyes met immediately met Cal's.

"You got her to talk." he said simply while smiling slightly.

"For a bit, but then I screwed up again. It's just…"

Gillian couldn't finish her sentence, she didn't even know how.

"That doesn't matter. At least for now we have a name, or better yet, a nickname. She was obviously lying about not knowing his real name, but that doesn't really matter now."

Gillian couldn't understand how Cal could be as calm as he was. She had never been able to be like that and she didn't think she wanted to be.

"I want to help her." stated Gillian, lost in thought.

Cal sighed; Gillian appeared to be taking the case personally, something that wasn't unusual. He didn't want her to be disappointed it would impossible for him to handle seeing her get hurt again.

"You can't help her, Gill."

Gillian shook her head; she knew there had to be a way to help the girl. There just had to be one. Suddenly she got an idea, although it was quite absurd.

"I'm going to take her."

Cal stared at her, confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's coming home with me. She won't go back to the orphanage as long as the investigation is underway. So she's gonna stay with me for a while."

This time Cal shook his head. He did not like that idea one little bit.

"Listen, Gill, I don't think that's such a good idea. You shouldn't do it… you.."

He stopped, Gillian was already walking out the door. He yelled after her.

"Gill! That's not a good idea, you hear me?"

He knew she wasn't listing even if she could still hear him. Sighing, Cal looked through the glass of the cube. Jenesse was crying silently. For a second he thought about going in there but then decided against it. He wasn't the right person for the job, his own daughter had proved that to him and not just once. He sighed again and leant against the wall. Gillian was making a big mistake in his opinion, a very big mistake.

Gillian arrived at the bureau. She knew this would be the perfect opportunity to get closer to the girl. Jenesse would be safe in her hands and nobody was going to be able to persuade her otherwise. The only thing Gillian wasn't sure of was how Jenesse would react, but even that thought wasn't enough to stop her. Gillian had a plan and that plan had to be carried out, no matter what.


End file.
